bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agni Blackheart/Agni's Stage: Tartarus Flood Sareas
''Unit Info 'LS: '''Bow God's Volley ''(35% boost to all parameters, considerably boosts BB gauge each turn & Spark damage boosts BB gauge) 'ES: '''Mask of Innocence ''(Hugely boosts ATK when BB gauge is full) 'BB: '''Lethe Velios' (13 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns) ''SBB: '''Victor's Purification ''(40 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, fills own BB gauge to max, hugely boosts ATK, DEF and REC for 3 turns & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns) ''UBB: Hell Shaft ''(25 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts own ATK for 3 turns & enormously boosts ATK and BB ATK for 3 turns) ''Analysis System Whenever I do an analysis, I will go through the entire points of the Unit, scoring them with grades from E '''''to S''. Than means I will be analyzing: *Leader Skill *Extra Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (6*, 7* and Omni) *Ultimate Brave Burst (7* and Omni) *SP Enhancements (Omni only) *Arena *Final Grade ''DISCLAIMER:'' This is my opinion about tht Unit. I am not trying to force my opinion onto anyone. '''Overview Ah, Sareas, how much I've wanted you. I still remember myself trying to summon him when he came out and having no success... oh well, nothing's perfect. Let's move on, shall we? 'Leader Skill' Grade: 'A Sareas gives 35% boost to all parameters, which already starts good. Having a boost to all of them is incredibly necessary, since it gives Units a balance. Of course, Elder Grah and Owen can give a 50%, but having a 35% is already acceptable. His LS also gives BB management with his 4 BC fill each turn and his 1-2 BC fill on Spark. It helps on the BC drop high resistance that most contents have nowadays. 'Extra Skill Grade: 'B He gains a 100% ATK boost when her BB gauge is full. It's simple as that. I've mentioned it how it works on Melina, but it's kind of another story in Sareas. 'Brave Burst Grade: 'B Sareas's BB uses a 340% damage modifier, which is a little bigger than the standard 280% modifier that a 7* has and with Sareas's high stats, you can expect some big damage coming from this. Sareas also gives a 8 BC fill and a 1-2 BC fill on Spark for 3 turns. This can be considered as a functional boost to his LS since he'll extend the boost to 12 BC and 3-4 Spark BC fill. Of course, we can't depend to much on LS nowadays, since LS blocking is becoming rather common. 'Super Brave Burst Grade: 'B Sareas's SBB uses a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the 500% most 7* Units use. Thanks to Sareas's stats, you can expect damage coming from this. This is pretty much like his BB, but with some differences and other things mixed into it. First of all, the 8 BC fill from before is now instant. It's clearly helpful because there are times where you'll need an instant BB gauge boost instead of waiting the turn to end so you can have that boost. The 3-turn 1-2 BC fill on Spark returns, so you don't have to switch between BB and SBB, except if you need to 3-turn 8 BC fill too. What's new here is that Sareas will give a 150% boost to his own stats. This helps with Sareas's own damage, but self-buffs aren't clearly that great. There's the stacking with other stat boosting and conversion boosting buffs, yet I feel it would be more good if this was to all Units even if the boost was going to be reduced. After all, Sareas's job isn't much of a damager. He'll also boost his own BB gauge to max instantly. It makes use of the ES, but simple stat boosting isn't a savior. Since Sareas won't have some modifier boost like Melina, he'll just buff his stats a little more. 'Ultimate Brave Burst Grade: 'B Sareas's UBB uses a 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the usual 1000% that 7* Units use. With his high stats, he will deal a lot of damage. Once again, Sareas gives himself a self boost of 250% to his ATK for 3 turns. That same boost goes to everyone but as a separated buff. This has more benefit to Sareas other than to anyone, since he'll be receiving a 500% ATK boost while everyone goes with the half. I find it too greedy, even if it has a boost to everyone. Sareas also gives a 500% BB ATK boost. It's really useful, but considering the rest of the kit, it's too more for Sareas's own damage than everyone else's. 'Arena Grade: '''A Sareas on Arena? It can work. He has a 28 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is pretty common among some units. Arena and Colosseum can be places where Sareas's greddy boosts can come in handy. With his ATK boosts, it's possible that he will wipe everyone with his 40 hit SBB. On top of that, his LS can be really functional here, except for the Spark BC fill part. Sparks in Arena are really rare, so this part gets lost. Final Grade: B Sareas is a good unit, but his kit comes to be really greedy. If it had only focus on BB gauge management, it would be much cooler, but this stat self-boosting that he has kinda kills him. Sareas isn't that much of a damaging unit, so his place in the Squad is more of BB helping than direct offensive improvals. Still, he's not that bad of an Unit and can become incredibly useful in some cases. Also, I still want him. ___________________________________________________________________________________ So, comment below what do you think about Sareas! Is he useful to you? Did he saved you from any problem in today's content? Leave your comment! ''That's all for now, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out!' Category:Blog posts